Hero or Coward
by Simon wanna be
Summary: When Simon is faced with a decision to do the right thing that could cost him his life will he do it or will he be a coward?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello all, it's been a very long time since I have posted anything. I am sorry for that, I have been busy and trying to produce something worthy of reading. So I came up with this story for December 7th, 1941 in honor of heroes. Now I know it's not based on Pearl Harbor but it is based on courage and doing what is right. Also I would like to announce that I am heading up a project to create an AATC youtube miniseries done by fans. You can be part of the history and making of the cartoon by coming to our forum, topic/75634/75875397/4/#76626277(remove the space). Hope to see you there!

Simon was in high school and struggling, he didn't fit in at all, and even the nerds rejected him because he was too nerdy. Which was really sad. He had contemplated many times about taking himself out of the picture but could never bring himself to do it. He felt like he had no purpose in life and that he was just everyone's door mat. He had been used by his friends, family and girls.

It was one day after school that he had had an especially bad day and was feeling bummed out. He was walking home like he usually did as he hated taking the bus, plus it allowed him to exercise and clear his mind. However today would be a turning point for him.

Suddenly Simon heard an ear piercing, blood curdling scream from what sounded like a damsel in distress. Simon quickly made his way to the area where he had heard the scream. He heard it again, but this time it was muffled and chocked up unlike before.

It came from an alley way, he peeked around the corner and saw three guys trying to rape a young lady. Simon quickly pulled his head away from the sight. He closed his eyes and began to think.

"You can't do this. You'll be killed for sure." One voice said in his head.

"If you don't she'll be hurt and possibly killed. You need to go and help her." Another said.

Simon was having a war between common sense and his heart on what to do. Should he stand and fight and protect the young lady or run and get the cops?

"Cowards die a thousand deaths; heroes die once without fear or regret." The heart said.

"But running away to fight and live another day is the best policy." Logic said.

"If you don't act she's going to be raped by those men. It's a lot like being bullied and picked on only it scares you forever and causes permanent mental damage." The heart pleaded.

"Yeah, but they are gang bangers and you'll more then likely end up dead, and we both know you're a coward as you haven't taken a stand against anyone." Logic said.

"This is your defining moment, what are you going to do? Retreat and regret or fight for what is right? You have always found your life meaningless and useless. How many times have you wished for a hero? Well now's your chance to be a hero." The heart pleaded.

"You need to do this, if nothing else at least you will go down swinging and not by your own hand." Logic said relenting.

With that Simon closed his eyes very tight and began to make an angry face. He clenched his hands into fists and squeezed them as hard as he could into his palms; his knuckles began to get red as well as his face. He was trying to get very angry, anger was a source of power and caused adrenaline to give him strength and build up courage. He heard one last scream and this sent him over the edge, he let his rage and anger take over and he turned into the alley way and charged.

In front of him were three thugs, one holding her mouth shut with a knife held against her throat, another was holding her legs down and the third was standing over her.

They didn't know he was bearing down on them, when he was about twenty feet away Simon let out a war cry as if he was a savage. He wanted them to be taken by surprise and startled in order to give him an edge over them.

The guy standing over the girl stood up, Simon pulled back his right arm and then with fire in his eyes and a full head of steam cut loose with a terrific right arm hook which hit the guy squarely in the jaw. The blow sent the guy spiraling to the ground, the guy holding the young lady's legs stood up.

Simon did a jump kick and hit the guy in the stomach knocking the wind out of him; he then swung his right arm down as he was coming back down from the jump kick and hit him in the back of the neck with a lot of energy. The guy hit the ground with a solid thud.

The third guy who had the young lady stood up and shoved her at Simon and then came at him with the knife. Simon grabbed the young lady and swung her around pushed her into a pile of trash bags to soften her landing. He then swung around and grabbed the guy's arm as he was bringing the knife down with the handle and blade at the bottom in a stabbing motion.

Simon twisted his wrist with all his might and the thug dropped the weapon, Simon then slammed him into the wall as hard as he could. He then pulled him back and flattened his hand and karate chopped him right in the neck, he coughed and sputtered for air and then fell to the ground.

The first guy Simon had attacked stood up and pointed a weapon at Simon, KABOOM. There was a bright yellow flash from the muzzle of the pistol followed by the loud boom. Simon quickly grabbed the guys arm with both hands and slammed both his hands down as hard as he could and brought up his left knee at the same time. KRRSMASH! The loud sound was the result of Simon breaking the man's arm. He then bashed him against the wall head first. The guy fell slowly down knocked out by final blow.

Simon looked around him making sure none of the thugs were going to get up and try to get him or the girl. They were all rolling around and whimpering like beat dogs. Simon breathed a sigh of relief; he then went to inhale and calm down but as he tried to take a deep breathe he felt a dull pain and restriction.

He exhaled and tried again, he still felt the restriction and this time a sharper pain. "Maybe I got punched and didn't realize it?" Simon thought to himself trying to remain calm and positive.

All of a sudden he felt short of breath and a little dizzy, then suddenly he fell to his knees and began to breath rapidly. They were fast short breaths as if something was pressing on his chest restricting his ability to breath. He bent over so his hands were on the ground as well as his knees. His adrenaline was subsiding and he began to feel an immense pain in his stomach, a pain he had never felt before in his life. Simon wasn't sure why he was in pain, he thought he was ok.

Simon rolled onto his back and wiggled his way to the wall and propped his back up against it. He then looked down and saw that he had been shot in the gut. Simon closed his eyes and began to quickly search his encyclopedia of a brain for information.

When he found what he was looking for a scowl formed across his face and then a sad expression soon followed. (Keep in mind this whole thing has happened in a matter of minutes.)

The young lady timidly emerged from her hiding spot and sees the carnage of her brave hero whom she has yet to meet. She makes her way slowly looking for her hero, she stumbles upon a young man who has been shot but doesn't look too bad.

"Are you the guy who saved my life?" She asked kindly.

"I am indeed." Simon struggled to speak calmly and hide his pain.

"I've already called the cops and there's an EMS on the way. I want to thank you for what you did." She said sitting next to him.

"It's nothing really." Simon said smirking a little thinking about the irony of his life.

"I can't thank you enough, my name is Jeanette. What's yours?" Jeanette asked sweetly.

"My name is Simon." Simon said struggling to breath.

"Are you ok?" Jeanette asked concerned.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" Simon said in his head. "I could be better." He told her.

"I'm sorry for all of this. It's all my fault." Jeanette said blaming herself.

"No, I am the one that stepped in at my own risk. I knew the odds weren't in my favor. But I am at least partially successful; I did manage to protect you." Simon said now visibly showing his struggle to breathe.

"You just hang in there. You can't die on me. I just met you; you're the first guy who has cared." Jeanette pleaded.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere." Simon said with great effort.

"So how bad is it?" Jeanette asked.

"It's just a flesh wound I think." Simon lied; he knew it was a gut wound. He also knew that the odds of him living were very slim, even with the medicine and doctors today there was still a fifty perfect death rate. He also felt warm salty blood building up in his mouth. His lungs were filling with blood. He knew he was a goner.

"Oh thank God the medics are here!" Jeanette said relieved.

Simon didn't respond as he had fallen unconscious.

At the Hospital.

"Mr. Seville?" A doctor asked out loud in a busy waiting room.

"Ye…yes?" A teary eyed Dave said.

The Doctor walked over to him, "Your son Simon is a hero in my book. I wish I could give you good news. But I am afraid it's dismal at best. He suffered an awful lot of internal injury. As a matter of fact I don't even know why he's alive right now." The doctor said bleakly.

"Oh my GOD! Why Simon? Why did it have to be someone so smart and caring?" Dave said burying his face into his hands.

"I would like you to meet someone Mr. Seville." The doctor said motioning for him to follow.

They walked through several doors and finally into an ICU center and then into one of the rooms. There was Simon and a young lady who was wearing glasses, was about Simon's height, a messy bun and very pretty.

"I would like you to meet Jeanette, Jeanette Mr. Seville. He's the boy's father." The doctor said introducing them.

"I'm sorry about your son. It's all my fault." Jeanette said looking down.

Dave walked over to her and hugged her unexpectedly. "It's not your fault, he was doing what he felt was right and he was willing to risk his life to save yours. I can't ask for a better son or a more worthy cause to die for. Its one thing to die a pointless and senseless death and it's another to die standing up for what you believe in." Dave said with a sense of pride in his voice.

It was then that Jeanette's family came rushing in.

"Jeanette are you ok?" Both of her sisters said at the same time.

"I'm fine, unfortunately." Jeanette said sadly.

"Well I am glad that you are ok." Ellie said.

"I wish we would have walked with you." Brittany said.

"It's ok. I'm just sorry this had to happen." Jeanette said turning toward Simon.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse said poking her head into the room.

With that the group began making there way out except for Jeanette who couldn't tear herself away from Simon. She looked at him expecting something to happen.

Simon opened his eyes; they roamed the room and then locked his eyes on Jeanette. He the said, "Jeanette is that you?" with a very weak and raspy sounding voice.

Jeanette a little startled quickly replied, "Oh Simon, I didn't think you were going to come out of the coma this quickly." She said with a little happiness in her voice.

Simon smirked a bit, "Jeanette come closer please?" Simon asked and Jeanette got closer. "Thank you." Simon said very gently then closed his eyes.

After he closed his eyes his body failed and his heart stopped and the code blue alarm sounded loudly throughout the ICU. Just then Brittany showed up to pull Jeanette away; she grabbed onto the stunned girls arm and gently pulled her out of the ICU area.

Jeanette regained her senses and walked over to Dave who had heard the code blue alarm go off. "Why did Simon thank me?" Jeanette asked with a solemn tone.

"He was thanking you for letting his death and life be meaningful. You must have meant a lot to him to thank you. Such a tragic waste of youth." Dave said all of this without much emotion as he was trying to be strong for the young lady in front of him.

Without another word Dave slowly turned away from Jeanette and walked out of the waiting room towards his car all the while not showing emotion. He didn't want to make a scene in front of all these strangers. He didn't he even want to wait around for the medical staff to tell him his son was dead. He just wanted to get away from the whole messed up world.

Oh yeah did I mention this is a cliffhanger? Well it is and YOU get to CHOOSE how it ENDS! I have a poll up asking you what I should do, if you don't like the choices choose other and then tell me what you think it should be in a review. Hope you liked it!


	2. Ending 1

_Hey all, so I know I should have really posted this sooner. However I was confronted with an issue, I really wanted to write both endings. I wanted to let you choose which way it should turn out. I will say I think it's pretty good. So I am starting off with the bad ending because I want the good one to be a happy point and leave you guys walking away feeling good. I do hope you enjoy the story and I will await your wonderful reviews. _

Dave sat in his car for what seemed like forever, he just couldn't think anymore. Time seemed frozen as his son, although adopted, was dead. Sure he didn't get the official word from the doctors that he had died but he knew Simon was gone. In his heart and soul he knew, he hated that he knew but in a way it was a blessing. He knew that Simon had a purpose and that in the end it was the best way to go, he died a hero and not coward. If nothing else Dave could be proud to say that he didn't raise a coward.

Dave heard his phone ringing, shaking him out of his trance. He looked at the number which wasn't anything he recognized; he answered the call and with a shaky voice and said, "Hello, this is Dave."

"Hi, Mr. Seville" The lady's voice on the other end asked and then paused. "Your son, Simon….(long pause) wasn't able to be saved. I am so sorry for your losses. He'll be down in the morgue. When you can please give us the information so we can send his body to the funeral home of your choosing." The lady on the phone said her voice cracking and making some sniffling sounds.

"Thanks, I'll get back with you." Dave said in a depressed and gloomy tone. His worst fears had been confirmed. "It's time to face the music." He thought and then shuddered as he remembered that his sons could sing.

Dave slowly opened the car door and wiped his tears that had been running down his face. He pulled out a handkerchief and did his best to remove all signs that he had been crying. He didn't know how he was going to tell his remaining sons that Simon was gone. He pushed the thought aside and began making his way to where Simon used to be, he wanted to settle the matter of where Simon was to be placed.

As he entered the waiting room he saw Jeanette sitting in a chair devastated by the news. She was crying her eyes out, she was shaking a bit and her hair was messed up. Dave wasn't sure what to do; he had just experienced the worst thing a father should never have to. He had to burry his own son, something no parent should have to do especially considering how young he was. He had such big plans and was full of dreams that would have radically changed the world.

Dave mustered up the courage to go and face the young lady and to try and console her, maybe in a way they would both heal. Dave sat down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Unexpectedly Jeanette wrapped her arms around Dave and placed her head on his shoulders and continued to cry. Poor Dave didn't know what to do; he was taken completely by surprise. He gently patted her back slowly. They stayed like that for good long time.

Jeanette finally stopped crying and released Dave from the tight embrace and looked up at him. "Thanks." She said meekly. Her face was very red and stained with streaks where tears had fallen and her nose was a little runny.

"Thank you, I needed that." Dave said in sad tone. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a napkin so Jeanette could wipe her tears and blow her nose. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the funeral?" Dave said struggling to finish the last word as it caught in his throat.

"I would be honored. Thank you." Jeanette smiled a little as she felt warmth and comfort from Dave. It was as if she had gained a second family. Her little smile quickly faded and was replaced by a gloomy sad look.

"Well here's a card with my phone number and address. If you need anything please don't think twice about calling. My son gave his life because he knew you were worth saving." Dave said handing out a business card to Jeanette.

"Thanks. I will." With that Jeanette went over to her family and they left for their home.

Dave on the other hand went over to the desk and back to the task of dealing with his late son's final arrangements. He gave them the information needed to send the body to the funeral home and then he made a call to the funeral home. He was getting everything taken care of as soon as he could to make it a smooth and less painless effort. He figured it was better to get it over with while he still had some sense of his numbed mind in functioning order.

Dave still hadn't told Alvin or Theodore what had happened to Simon. All they knew was that Simon was in the hospital and that they needed Dave to go over there and fill out some paper work. Well at least that's what Dave told them. He didn't want to involve them anymore then had too. Dave was having second thoughts about that decision though; he was feeling guilty because they weren't able to make peace with Simon before he died.

But Dave also didn't want them to see him in his poor condition; he wanted them to remember Simon healthy, strong and as his normal self. Dave was so sucked into thought and arranging things that he didn't even realize he had driven home.

He sat in his car staring at the garage, the house, the side walk and remembering the good times. The times when Simon was telling Dave how to better invest their concert earnings and how to figure out a good mutual fund. Dave also remembered the time when Simon bailed Alvin out of trouble by proving that it wasn't his fault.

All those memories flooded Dave all at once and without warning he burst into a steady sob. He couldn't control the flood of tears running down his face, as he sobbed he breathed heavily making him hurt all over. His heart was broken and it felt as if his whole life had ended. Simon meant a lot to him, his sons where his life, he loved each and every one of them. It was a tragedy that Simon's bright and brilliant life had been snuffed out.

After a good fifteen to twenty minutes Dave was finally able to stop crying, he wiped his eyes and cleaned up his face. He pulled down the car visor and looked into the mirror and tried to put on a brave, strong and unflinching face for Alvin and Theodor but he just couldn't do it. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to them.

Without any further preparing he slowly opened the car door and got out of the car; shaking his head trying to remove flashbacks that were hitting him one after the other. He was reliving a lot of past events that were funny, they had all taken place in the front yard. Dave slowly made his way to the front door and was just about to knock on it when he caught himself. He was so overwhelmed in thought that he had lost track of the fact that he was at his own home.

Dave opened the door and peered in expecting to find a terrible mess which was more then likely going to be Alvin's doing. But to his surprise the house was clean and a strange silence had overcome the entire house. Dave walked in and closed the front door gently.

He walked to the living room and saw Alvin staring at a blank TV screen, his attention was focused on it but his mind was somewhere else. Dave shook his head, "Maybe he knows that I wasn't telling him the truth." Dave thought to himself. He then walked over to the kitchen area where he figured Theo would be. To his surprise Theodore wasn't cooking or eating; instead he was staring at an empty plate. No doubt he was worried about Simon and was beside himself.

Dave walked to the door leading to Simon's old lab; he pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the door lock. He then turned it to lock the door; he then proceeded to put the key back into his pocket. He was thinking of what he should do with it. His first thought was to sling it under the door or throw it into the yard. But then he thought of a better idea, one which he thought his other two sons would agree with.

After he did that Dave went to the front door and acted as if he had just gotten home. He bellowed, "Boy's I'm home." But his voice wasn't as loud as he thought it was and his tone wasn't very cheerful.

A worried pair of teenagers came rather quickly to greet Dave but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the look on Dave's face. It was the face of pain and great burden. They knew right away something awful had taken place.

Dave cleared his throat and fumbled in his head for words, "How do you tell one's brothers that their brother is dead?" Dave thought to himself. "Guy's I have some news about Simon. I think it'll be best if we were all sitting in the living room." Dave said his voice cracking.

His words were interpreted by the sons as that of extreme tragedy; Dave never said that unless something unthinkable and very awful had taken place. Like the time when their cat had been run over.

They all sat down on the couch, Alvin on the left Dave in the middle and Theodore on the right. "Guy's you remember our cat right? And how his time with us was cut short?" Dave started off, his voice shaky and nervous. They both nodded. "Well, sadly Simon passed away a few hours ago. He died a hero saving a young lady's life from evil people." Dave rushed the last part trying to put it out as quickly as possible.

His two remaining sons looked at him strangely and as it sunk in their expressions began to change from question marks to utter gloom and doom. No one in the room said anything. Dave wrapped his arms around his sons and pulled them close together embracing them in a group hug. They stayed like that for a very long time.

Dave finally broke the silence, "You boy's don't have to go to school until after the funeral, you need time to recover from this horrid ordeal."

They both looked up at him and nodded; they were too stunned and shaken up to say anything. They both pulled out of the hug and made their way to their own rooms. They didn't come out or say anything until the next day. Dave had finished all the preparations that evening, made all the necessary phone calls and written all the letters that he had too.

Dave was still sad as were his two boys, it was a true tragedy that Simon's life had been taken away at such a young age. Dave slowly walked to his bedroom and went to sleep.

The next two day's were filled with final preparations, Simon's family picked out a splendid tux and found a few things that they felt he should have placed in his coffin. Some of the things included, the key to lab, several science books and a biography of Einstein(who Simon thought highly of).

On the day of the funeral Jeanette and her family were in attendance as well as everyone that had been invited by Dave. The funeral music was taps and several moving speeches were giving. Perhaps the most moving of which was Simon's last few minutes when he was a real hero and that they were there paying tribute to a hero in plain sight.

Jeanette cried almost throughout the entire service, it was hard for her to accept the fact that she was the one responsible for getting Simon killed and that she had to make up for it. She had to live for him and prove that she was worthy of his great sacrifice. But that was a huge, heavy burden that she had to bare and she was already struggling with it.

A few months after Simon's funeral Jeanette sat on her bed side looking down at her hands holding some very odd objects, in one hand she held a bottle of very powerful pain killers and the other was a glass of water. She was trying to build up the nerve to end her life. She couldn't take the burden of living for someone else, not to mention that she had fallen in love with Simon. Even though she never really got to know him, all he stood for and his compassionate heart told her all she needed to know.

She took a gulp of water and was just about to take some of the pills, when suddenly there was a blast of cold air and a force knocking the pills to the ground. Then Simon's figure appeared in front of her. In complete shock and amazement she spewed water out of her mouth. There was a moment of dead silence.

Simon looked at her and she looked at Simon, Jeanette felt her cheeks burning a deep red as she knew she had been caught, but Simon's look was that of sadness and not that of scorn.

"Pity, you had so much potential." Simon said slowly shaking his head.

"I….I'm sorry!" Jeanette mumbled.

"Jeanette, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for you. I can't tell you what to do; all I can do is hope that you don't let your life end like this. As bad as it seems there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, there's always something worth living for. I know I certainly did, you were also worth dying for." Simon said calmly.

"If that was true then why did you have to die?! You were the only guy who cared enough to come to my rescue! In the brief time that I met you I fell in love with you. How am I supposed to go on knowing that I will never get to be with the one I love?" Jeanette said in an almost begging and pleading manner.

"Life still goes on, I'm still here." Simon touched the spot where Jeanette's heart would be. "I'll always be there. Nothing can pull me away from there. Think about your family and how much they would hurt if you took your own life. My family is still hurting and I didn't take my own life." Simon said stating facts.

"Yeah I guess so. I am glad that you came to stop me."

"I didn't come to stop you, merely to let you know that all is not lost. There's an afterlife and when you cross over we will be together forever and ever." Simon said his voice growing faint and his image slowly vanishing.

"Don't go!" Jeanette begged.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go back. Just remember I love you too." His image vanished and his words "I love you too" were heard in the room.

Jeanette threw the bottle on the ground and set the glass of water on the night stand, she had lost the desire to kill herself. In its place was a burning desire to write a song, so she quickly rushed to her desk and began writing a song.

A few months later Jeanette was on stage with her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor walked to the back of the stage. The lights dimmed and soft music began to play, Jeanette began to sing in a slow quiet voice and slowly increased her voice. She was singing the song that she had written after Simon had visited her. It was a tribute to him.

www. youtube watch?v=PKS5DwSC0fo add dot com / and remove spaces

My Heart Will Go On -By- Celine Dion

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

As the song progresses we see different stages of Jeanette's life, Brittany getting married, Eleanor getting married, her sisters having kids. Jeanette still hanging on to the love that she felt for Simon, she is champion to help prevent rape and counsels those who were.

The scene fades and Jeanette is 60 years old and dying of heart failure, but the doctors can't find anything wrong with her physically. She has lost the will to live; her sisters are with her in her little house. Jeanette knows it's the end as well as her sisters.

"I love you guys so much, but I just can't go on anymore. It's time for me to be with my one true love." Jeanette said with a little sadness.

"We know." Eleanor said.

"I wish my love was that strong; I wish you wouldn't go Jeanette." Brittany said.

Jeanette took a look around the room and as she took her last breath she saw Simon waiting to escort her to the other side. He looked the same as the day he saved her, only he was showered in a bright white light. She smiled and then closed her eyes and just like that crossed over. Simon and Jeanette made themselves visible to Eleanor and Brittany to let them know that all was well, and then they vanished and began a forever love and friendship.


	3. Ending 2

Dave walked past the sliding doors in the front of the hospital and sat down on a bench; he hunched over and grabbed his hair. He shook and shuddered at the thought of losing Simon, he just couldn't wrap his head around the whole ordeal. Why must Simon be the one to pay with his life? Dave thought to himself.

Dave must have sat out there for a good fifteen minutes before an orderly came rushing out in a frantic manner. He searched the parking lot looking for a very important person. He was mumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like Dave's name and something about Simon.

Now Dave who wasn't usually nosey listened carefully, for some odd reason he felt that something wasn't quite right about the orderly. "Can I help you sir?" Dave asked standing up.

The orderly whirled around, when he saw Dave his jaw dropped and rushed to him. "Sir I need you to come with me!" The orderly said with a ton mixed with relief and authority.

"What's this all about?" Dave demanded. But the orderly grabbed his wrist and whisked him away going at a full out run. They raced down the halls, scattering nurses, doctors and causing quite a commotion as they sped through the hospital. Dave watched as they zoomed past corridors marked with directions to different wings and levels.

Finally winded and weary Dave and the orderly arrived at their destination. It was a waiting room; very eerily similar to the one Dave had left not very long ago. Dave looked at the orderly and once he caught his breath said; "Why did you bring me back to this miserable place!?" Dave said his voice rising with anger.

"Why don't you just let me show you, I am sure it'll make more sense." The orderly replied. With that the orderly took Dave's wrist one more time, but instead of racing through the halls again they slowly walked past the doors and into the recovery area.

Dave's head was swimming; he couldn't understand what was going on. He knew that Simon was dead. There just wasn't anyway he was going to survive, even the doctors had told him that Simon was a goner if his heart stopped. Dave began to think that one of his other boys had been rushed here and that's why they were taking into the recovery wing.

The orderly took Dave the long way around in order to avoid the ever present and watchful eyes of the nurses at the front desk. He knew it was past visiting hours, but Dave needed to know and he would want someone to do the same for him if it was his kid.

The orderly stopped in front of a door and then pointed towards a sign on the left hand side of it. It told who was in what room, and to Dave's bewilderment Simon's name was there. He felt light headed, his head started spinning, and the floor looked wobbly. "There's got to be some mistake sir, Simon my son died." Dave said.

"No mistake Mr. Seville." He replied.

With that the earth came up and meet Dave's head, his world was spinning and then went dark. A little while later there was a bright light piercing the darkness and was blinding him. At first it was in one eye and then the other. Dave began to hear voices of people who seemed to looking him over. He opened his eyes and bright light flooded his eyes, he saw faces above him, they were wearing white.

"Is this heaven? Am I dead too?" Dave asked.

"Haha, well if this is Heaven Mr. Seville then you're in the same boat I am." A friendly hardy voice responded.

Dave's vision began to clear and upon further examination realized that he was in fact on the floor in the hospital. "Oh, wow, what happened Dr.?" Dave asked still groggy and refusing to accept that his son was alive.

"I do believe you fainted at the sight of your sons name on the door. I think your body was taking completely by shock because you believed he was dead." The doctor responded.

"But I heard the flat line alarm and saw Jeanette being dragged out of here and into the waiting room. I was sure he died." Dave said confused. He slowly sat up and leaned himself against the wall.

"Well his heart did stop, and his will to live had gone as well. But a certain young lady pushed her way back into the room and screamed and cried at him and without any reason or explanation what so ever he came back on his own. We had called it and were packing up, but he didn't want to die it would seem. You know, I think there was a spark between those two. I have never seen something that moving in all my life. It looks like to me it's the spark of true love. You should really thank her the next time you see her." The doctor said, standing up. He walked away and got back to his work.

Dave just sat there dumbfounded, he always heard that love was a powerful emotion but he never heard of it bringing people back to life. Dave shook his head, stood up and walked into the room. There he found Jeanette laying her head next to Simon's bed.

He smiled at the humbling sight, it was about time that Simon had someone that would return his affection and keep him firmly planted on the ground. Dave quietly walked over to Jeanette and grabbed a warm blanket from another chair and gently placed it on top of her. She stirred a little and moved a little closer to Simon. Dave examined Simon and noticed a small smile on his face; he also took notice of how his body was almost completely on its side and wrapping around towards Jeanette.

Dave's smile grew a little as he realized that even after all Simon had been through, that he was still protecting her despite the fact that he barely knew her. It was like they were meant for each other and looked after one another. Simon kept her safe and she kept Simon from giving up. "So, it looks like I might have a future daughter in law." Dave thought to himself.

With that he sat down in the other chair and fell asleep, he needed a good nights sleep.

In the morning he woke up only to realize that Alvin and Theodore had gone all evening and all night not knowing what had happened. He flipped open his phone to see 50 missed calls, 15 from Alvin's cell, 30 from Theodore's cell and the remaining ones from the home phone. But there was only one voice mail. He called his voicemail to find out what it said.

It was Alvin's voice, "DAVE WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE'S SIMON!? WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO US! WE ARE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Alvin yelled in a worried and somewhat frantic voice.

Dave looked at the time of the voicemail; he had gotten it twenty minutes ago. It took about twenty five minutes to get to the hospital from the house. But that was with a car and they didn't have one. Dave called Alvin's cell, it rang and rang and rang. For some odd reason it sounded like he heard the ringtone for Alvin's cell in the hallway. It went to voicemail, "Alvin where are you and Theodore? I will pick you up." Dave was brief with his message. He hung up the phone and then began calling Theo's cell; the same happened again, Dave swore he heard Theo's cell phone going off in the hallway too. By this time Dave had a feeling that this wasn't a coincidence, he stood up quietly to avoid waking Simon and Jeanette.

He walked out of the door and headed up towards the nurses station/desk. He saw Alvin and Theodore there trying to persuade the nurse that they were Simon's brothers and to let them see him.

"BOY'S! I am so glad that you came!" Dave said in excitement.

"So you aren't going to kill us?" Alvin asked slightly concerned.

"No, I couldn't do that." Dave replied.

"Good because I was really worried that you might. So where's Simon? What HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!" Alvin began to get a little out of control. After all it had been well over twelve hours and he didn't know what had happened to Simon. Despite all the stuff that he put Simon through Alvin did care about him and wanted to make sure he was ok.

"That's a very long and interesting story to say the least." Dave responded. "But I think you need to be made aware that things are going to change. For starters I will look into getting a car that you guys can drive. Oh, and there's a new honorary family member."

Theodore and Alvin gave Dave the strangest look, cocked their heads to one side and screwed up their faces. "Ummm, Dave, what do you mean 'new honorary family member'?" Theodore asked confused, "Did Simon have a child or is he the father of a child? I am very confused."

Dave looked at Theo and chuckled slightly, "I think it's best if I show you what I mean." With that Dave led them towards Simon's room to show them their brother and 'new honorary family member'.

Dave entered the room first and the Alvin and Theodore followed. They saw Jeanette still sleeping next to Simon; they also noticed that Simon had some bandages on his stomach area.

"Whose that girl and what the heck happened to Simon?!" Alvin whispered to Dave in a very inquisitive tone.

"Simon saved that girl from getting raped and was shot in the process. She in turn gave him the will to pull through. I am being vague but that's the gist of the story." Dave said with very little emotion, kind of like Simon would have.

"Wow, Simon a hero? I never thought I would see the day he did something that crazy. Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here." Alvin said aloud.

Just then two other girls and an older lady came into the room. The two boys met the eyes of the two girls and were shocked at what they saw. Theodore and Eleanor were wearing green, about the same height and were smiling.

Alvin and Brittany were both wearing different colors, Alvin a dark red shirt and Brittany a dark pink one. Both of them looked very good. Both of them looked over each other for a good long time (it was only a matter of seconds) and began to assess one another.

Theodore and Eleanor did the same thing, only they were examining each others hands, and anything that looked remotely like cooking materials.

"Hi, my name's Theodore, what's yours?" Theodore broke the ice first, this wasn't normal for him but he didn't feel intimidated by the young lady in front of him.

"I'm Eleanor, Jeanette's sister, and this is Brittany." She pointed towards Brittany.

"That's a very pretty name; I can see that you made pancakes this morning." Theodore said that last part without thinking.

"How did you know?" Eleanor asked surprised.

"Well you have flour on your hands and some on your skirt." Theodore pointed out.

"Well I must say your powers of observation are very keen. I think you made bacon and eggs this morning." Eleanor replied.

"Ah, the bacon grease on the pants and egg white on the shirt. I knew I should have tried harder to wipe the stain away." Theodore said.

They both laughed at the comment and how they knew what each other had been up to.

Brittany and Alvin watched the two interact with amusement; it was rather interesting to see how well they were able to pick up on such subtle things.

"Well, my name is Seville, Alvin Seville." Alvin said in a James Bond manner to try and impress her.

"Miller, Brittany Miller. You aren't the only one who's watched James Bond 007 movies. Also you didn't impress me." Brittany responded shooting Alvin down without mercy.

"Wow that usually works. You must be a pro at cutting down guys who want to impress you." Alvin said as he slightly bowed to her.

"Well a girl has to deter the rift raft from approaching her." Brittany said, "After all I am a star."

"Oh really?! Must be that new all girl band, rats and squirrels; no that's not it. I know talking rodents!" Alvin said purposefully causing a commotion.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Well I must inform you that I only hang out with super rich and famous people. I don't think this includes you." Brittany said coldly.

"Well that's even better, I just so happen to know that you are in the presence of awesome! I am the lead singer in the band of Alvin and the Chipmunks." Alvin said boasting a bit that he had trumped her.

"NO WAY! SHUT UP!" Brittany almost yelled at him.

"Believe it sister, WE are rock and roll legends!" Alvin said in a loud tone.

"Alvin, SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to recover!" Simon snapped.

"Simon? You're awake?! I didn't think you would be awake." Alvin said forgetting about fighting with Brittany, and rushed over to him.

"Well now that you know do you think you could please stop fighting? I mean you are probably going to be seeing a lot of them in the near future." Simon said softly, placing his hand gently on Jeanette's head.

Alvin gave him the same odd look he had given Dave a few minutes ago. "HUH?" Alvin uttered and shrugged his shoulders.

Simon slapped his forehead, "Do I have spell it out for you?" Simon grumbled.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you are going to spend time with her? You don't even know her!" Alvin spouted off.

"I know all that I need to know. Remember I am the brains of this family and you got the looks but absolutely no brains." Simon said burning Alvin.

"Fine, Brittany I am sorry." Alvin said with a begrudging tone.

"Well, I forgive you." Brittany responded sincerely.

"Ok, now that that's settled, can I please go back to recovering and relaxing? And could you please get Jeanette something to eat? She hasn't eaten since she's been here." Simon asked.

With that the small group walked out of the room. Theodore and Eleanor began talking about their favorite foods and some of their recipes. Alvin and Brittany started arguing over which singer was the best in the rock and roll world. Surprisingly it wasn't about themselves; it was over different bands and artists. Dave and Miss Miller went to get Jeanette some food.

Simon gently shook Jeanette awake; she opened her eyes and pulled up her head and looked at the source of the shaking.

"Wake up sleepy head." Simon said quietly.

"So you do love me." Jeanette stated.

"Maybe I just wanted to get to know you better." Simon teased.

"No one comes back from death unless it's true love. I know I've seen the movie." Jeanette said, teasing a little.

"Well then, I supposed I owe you." Simon replied.

"Naw, I think I was just returning the favor." Jeanette said.

"Well, maybe so. But that wasn't the favor I was talking about. You are the only girl I have felt a connection with and you make me get sweaty palms. That's never ever happened." Simon said wiping his hands on the bed sheets.

"Well then that makes two. I am having the same issue too. Do you believe in destiny?" Jeanette asked suddenly blushing.

"Never put much stock in it, until now that is. I have a feeling we are a perfect match, not even eharmony could make a better match." Simon said poking fun at the online dating site.

"Haha, you think so?" Jeanette asked blushing a little deeper at Simon's remark.

"I don't know; why don't we find out just how perfect we are for one another?" Simon asked.

"I would like that."

Simon was in the hospital for another week to make sure that the gunshot wound would heal properly; Jeanette visited him everyday after school and brought him his homework. They went to the same school oddly enough, and she was able to get his school work so that he wouldn't fall behind. But he was already so far ahead that he only had homework on the last day of his hospital stay.

Once he was out he had to take things slow, he wasn't allowed to do gym, run, jog or lift heavy things for a while. He spent a lot of his free time with Jeanette, every lunch, every afternoon and most weekends. They were like two pea's in pod, they got to the point where they could predict what one another was going to say and finish the others sentences.

Six months after the incident:

"Are you guys ready to party?!" Alvin screamed on the microphone to one hundred thousand screaming fans.

With that Alvin's band "Alvin and the Chipmunks began singing a series of songs, the concert was to raise awareness of violent crimes and to inspire people to action against them. The Chipette's also came on stage and played a few songs themselves as well as with the chipmunks.

"Now for the final song, I would like to sing a song to her. But this song requires her. So would you please encourage her to sing with me?!" Simon spoke loudly into the microphone.

The crowed cheered and chanted Jeanette's name until she finally walked up to Simon so that they could sing a duet.

"Simon, I'm not prepared for a duet and I don't know what song you're planning on singing." Jeanette whispered into his ear nervous.

"Don't worry, it's a very simple song and it's my "Favorite song"". Simon said coolly.

"I would like to thank you all so very much for coming out tonight. Half of the money brought in will go to help people who have been victims of violent crimes. I would also like to thank Jeanette here for being the reason why I am here today. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. So this song is very special and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as the person I am singing it too." Simon said loudly. Jeanette blushed at his kind remarks and then the music began to play.

Favorite Song By Toby Mac:

www. youtube watch?v=zQbkIjsCgqU add dot com / and remove spaces.

My whole life I wondered how  
This wondering heart could turn around  
It's over now, yeah  
Imma leave my selfish melodies  
Wanna be in your beautiful symphony  
Its over now

You sing to me and my heart comes to life  
Beating for You everytime  
And now that I hear you, oh I love the way  
Your chorus gets stuck in my mind

Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again  
Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stay with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again

(Ladies and gentleman…Jeanette Miller)

While your remix is so surprising  
Like raindrops when the sun is shinnin  
It's beautiful to me  
Lord you  
Flip my words and change the tempo  
And somehow you just make it simple  
So beautiful to sing

You sing to me  
And my heart comes to life  
Beating for You everytime  
And now that I hear you, oh I love the way  
Your chorus gets stuck in my mind

Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again  
Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stay with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again

I am a man in need  
You are my remedy  
I love the way that you sing to me, sing to me  
Your soothing melody  
Has got me listenin  
I can't wait to hear you sing to me, sing to me

I am a man in need  
You are my remedy  
I love the way that you sing to me, sing to me  
Your soothing melody  
My heart is listenin  
I can't wait to hear you sing to me, sing...

Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again  
Like a lyric to my favorite song  
You stick with me all day long  
And when I reach the end  
I wanna hear it again

You're my favorite song  
All day long

After the song ended Simon got down on one knee. At first Jeanette thought something was wrong, but when she saw Simon pull out a box and open it up she knew what he was doing.

"Jeanette Miller, I may not have known you for years and years but I feel like I have known you my whole life. Would you do me the favor of being my favorite song?" Simon asked.

"Simon Seville, I can't do that…" Jeanette trailed off. Simon's heart started to slow. "I can't do it because ever since I met you, my heart has been taken. I will in fact marry you. As long we are together I will always love you and you will always and forever be my favorite song.

With that, Simon placed the ring on her finger. The crowd went wild and the two lovers walked off the stage to being a whole new adventure.

_Well what did you guys of letting you choose how it should end? Was it nice? Do you think I should write a sequel to the good ending? I mean after all I did leave it open to revisit in the future if I so desired. So if you liked the bad ending then say so, if you loved the food ending please make sure I know it! Thanks to all you wonderful readers, i look forward to reading and writing more reviews. _


End file.
